dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Farmer/Guides
Wheat It seems logical and economical to reap wheat from 1-100 farmer if i have farmer/baker. However how badly will this effect my xp.? ---- Added quick Grinding of large quantities. If anyone has a better bank or farmers workshop, then sorry for my ignorance and please inform me. :little expensive in the terms of kamas as teleporting between 1 zaap and the other will cost you. If you have access to an alchemist this could work you need bonta/brakmarian potions and recall potions (saving at the amakna zaap) so instead of zapping you will use the potions as to create the city potions it only costs 1 kama (the bottle from pandala bar) + the rice, i mean city potions are around 3k kamas for 100 potions if you are investing at least 100kamas per travel that means that in 30 travels (back and foward) you will have spend as much as buying 100 city potions and 100 recall potions and loose 70 possible cheaper travels. The extra spaces is not needed you can carry as much as you are able to do a fixed quantity of recipes that way remember that wheatmeal only weights 2 pots against the 10 pods used by the materials so that means every time you craft you will free 8 pods . I will append the guide to the expensier guide as the other guide has the same info, but leave the traveling part as its a good idea. --Cizagna (Talk) 04:43, 23 February 2007 (UTC) Well... Why not keep both guides? I mean not everyone can get there hands on potions... :I dont understand your question are you making the most expensive way to become level 100?, your guide and the previous guide had one thing in common and thats how to get to level farmer 100, the difference between the 2 guides is "how you travel to the grinder" and your ideas is the best so its stays the other one is better structure than yours so the other stays, why would we require 2 guides that say the same thing with only one difference? and finally if you are investing all that kamas in traveling from zaap to another zaap buying bonta and recall potions its not that hard, your guide states first that its in a p2p zones so you have access to brakmar and bonta alchemist sellroom where is that "not everyone can get there hands on potions" and i have problems always selling my bonta and recall potions there is some one selling them. The current 2 guides in display shows what people wants to know, and thats the cheapest yet time consuming, and the fastest yet less time consuming and the potions is way faster than running to the zaaps to teleport. --Cizagna (Talk) 00:05, 2 March 2007 (UTC) quick travel also, you can die, instead of using recall potions. if you are farmer/baker, the healing is cheap for you :) Actually, you don't really need to heal, you should be able to fight ressource protectors with no equipements with about 50 health, so you might not even need bread. ~Jigoku, from Hecate server. YouTube demonstration of 60+ strategy This YouTube video uses the strategy I metioned for 60+. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z5Ft4Ph-6dY -- Robert Walliczek (talk) 02:16, June 29, 2012 (UTC)